Ángeles con una sola ala
by Jean Benriya'DesuSmith
Summary: ¿Haz pensado que ocurre cuando un demonio se enamora de un ángel? Extraño...¿No crees? Sin embargo, ellos lo hicieron:Un rubio demonio enamorado de un ángel azabache, ambos ocultos en un disfraz de "aburrido mortal", más ese disfraz cae después de un concierto. Cae junto con la poca cordura del rubio, pues él cae en cuenta que el amor a primera vista existe..
1. Hoy tengo ganas de ti ::

**:: Hoy tengo ganas de ti ::**

 _" Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino, quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana hoy tengo ganas de ti..."_

Mucho se ha dicho acerca de los vampiros, elfos, duendes, hadas, ángeles...y demonios. Se creería que en este tiempo aquello fuese solo una mentira..mas no es así.

Entre nosotros, aún existe una familia de demonios, la mas antigua que se ha escuchado, la dinastía Lefent. El único sobreviviente hasta ahora era el descendiente directo del rey del infierno, el príncipe Erwin Lefent.

Aquel ser inmortal, entro en un profundo letargo hasta nuestra época. Su único fin era defender su legado familiar y a su vez, acabar con aquella familia que había destrozado el reino de su padre.

Una mañana de invierno, salió de aquel frío mausoleo en Nueva Orleans, dirigiéndose a una de las mansiones mas antiguas en el distrito de Saint Marie. Su aspecto pasaba por desapercibido, lucia como un joven de no mas de 23 años, alto, cabello rubio corto, mirar azulado, tez pálida, & labios color rosa pálido.

Con su fortuna heredada, restauro en su totalidad aquella mansión, era un hombre de negocios que con el tiempo se hizo importante y ganó popularidad, ademas de ser un galán hecho y derecho. Sin embargo, él no tenia atracción alguna por una mujer...por el contrario...Un hombre gobernaba perenne sus pensamientos, sin embargo aquel hombre carecía de nombre, pero era su musa...por decirlo de algún modo.

Con el fin de proteger su verdadera persona, adoptó el nombre de Erwin Smith, un excelente estudiante del conservatorio de música de Nueva Orleans. Su especialidad: Violín. Con los años, había aprendido a camuflajearse perfectamente con los humanos, ellos jamas sospecharon nada y los que lo hicieron...terminaban siendo cena del rubio demonio, quien tenia un gusto por la exquisita sangre mortal.

Una noche, él salía del observatorio rumbo a aquel mausoleo. Amaba tocar el violín en noches de luna llena...justo como esa.

Por otra parte,dentro del mismo vecindario de Nuevo Orleans vivía un pequeño ángel, sin embargo, él no estaba en este mundo para cumplir con un deseo de venganza como el del rubio, por el contrario. Había sido enviado desde el reino de los cielos a cumplir con una importante misión, que hasta la fecha no tenía el conocimiento de cual era realmente.

Su nombre era: Levi, solo Levi. Vivía bajo la facha de un chico de no mas de 18 años, mirar grisáceo, estatura baja, rasgos finos y delicados, propios de un bellísimo ángel, cabellos lacios color azabache. Además, como todo buen ángel era un amante de la música, por lo que estudiaba en casa, su especialidad era el Arpa.

Levi, vivía en una pequeña pero acogedora casa, calles mas adelante de la vieja mansión de Saint Marie. Aquella casa era propiedad de una mujer de edad adulta, ella murió luego de unos años y decidió dejársela a Levi en forma de pago, pues el azabache le ayudaba con los quehaceres domésticos de la misma. A la muerte de aquella mujer, Levi se quedó solo en esa casa, viviendo su "aburrida vida mortal".

Una noche tras Erwin salir del Conservatorio, caminaba de regreso a su casa, iba un tanto distraído observando su móvil:

— Dios, no hace mas de 15 min que salí del Conservatorio y ya han enviado las partituras...Los humanos a veces pueden ser mas eficientes de lo que parecen..— bromeó mientras seguía caminando al frente sin prestar atención a las personas que caminaban a su lado.

Sin embargo, un golpe lo sacó de sus pensamientos, golpe que ocasionó que su violín cayera al suelo y saliera de su estuche para golpearse con el suelo.

— Mierda...— bufó al notar que el instrumento estaba algo golpeado de los lados. Su queja fue callada por la voz de la persona con la que había chocado.

— Tch, fíjate por donde caminas idiota..— habló aquel joven de hermoso mirar grisáceo mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa y estornudaba al mismo tiempo.

— Ah, que genio...para una persona tan joven — se burló mientras miraba a aquel joven de reojo y entonces comenzó a sentir una leven punzada en su muerto corazón, este volvía a latir después de mas de 100 años de permanecer completamente sin vida.

Al mismo tiempo sentía como el pequeño azabache le miraba de reojo mientras continuaba sacudiendo sus ropas. El azabache no podía apartar su mirada del rubio, pues de un momento a otro comenzó a notar que aquel rubio era notablemente atractivo, mas de nueva cuenta y de forma rápida cambió su mirada de dirección y así comenzar a caminar a su casa, como si aquel golpe nunca hubiese pasado.

— Creo que me debes la reparación de mi violín, ¿No crees? después de todo, choqué por tu culpa..— comentó aquel rubio mientras seguía al azabache — Por cierto, mi nombre es Erwin...— dijo seguido de una galante sonrisa, aunque...¿Porque demonios actuaba así con aquel chico que apenas había conocido?, su corazón latía mas y mas y cada vez mas rápido, haciendo que al rubio se le dificultara respirar un poco. Es decir, después de 100 años sin sentir aquella masa de sangre y carne latir y después de buenas a primeras comenzara a latir y aún mas de ese modo.

— Pfff, arreglalo tu mismo, yo tendré que enviar mi ropa a la tintorería...— respondió el azabache con una voz serena, mirando al rubio de reojo y notando aquella coqueta sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, sintiendo como su propio corazón latía mas rápido, acompañado de un nerviosismo que ni el mismo sabía porque lo sentía.

— Bien...tu ropa, mi violín...¿Que dices? parece que es justo...— continuó hablando el rubio con aquella estúpida sonrisa. Aquel chico le parecía tan...¿Angelical? si, ese era el adjetivo perfecto para describir aquel hermoso chico.

— Si tu lo dices, supongo que esta bien...

— Si esta bien para ti, supongo que entonces esta bien para mi...Pero...No me dijiste tu nombre..— el rubio de detuvo del hombro para mirarlo con mayor detenimiento ante la luz de la luna.

— ¿Huh? — preguntó el azabache completamente extrañado mientras sus orbes grisáceos denotaban algo de confusión, sin embargo, suspiró y miró los hermosos ojos azules del rubio antes de responder con seguridad — Levi...

— Levi...es un gusto...— el rubio continuó caminando a lado del azabache mientras el silencio reinaban entre ambos. Tras varios minutos de silenciosa caminata se animó a hablar de nuevo — ¿Vives por aquí?

— Si...— respondió el azabache de modo serio y seco mientras continuaba caminando con el estuche del violín de rubio bajo el brazo. Este se detuvo frente a su apartamento mientras rebuscaba entre los bolsillos de su pantalón las llaves para poder entrar a casa, cambiarse y darle la ropa al rubio para que la llevara a la tintorería.

— Humm...¿Pasa algo? — preguntó el rubio al mirar al otro rebuscar sus llaves en sus pantalones sin éxito alguno.

— Sostén esto...— comentó el azabache mientras le daba el estuche del violín al rubio y sacaba de su cartera un tarjeta para pasarla por el seguro de la puerta, un truco humanezco que le ayudaba a veces a salir de algunos apuros cuando se encontraba en presencia de los mortales. Pasó la tarjeta y la puerta se abrió, el azabache suspiró un tanto aliviado y entró a la casa, dándole paso a su rubio compañero.

Levi, aprovechó la luz del faro para ver de mejor forma los rasgos de su compañero _"humano"_ , el color de su piel y la profundidad de aquel mirar celeste, era más atractivo de lo que pensó. Por su parte Erwin, tomaba con cuidado el estuche de su instrumento y entró a la vivienda del azabache, mirando con detenimiento los detalles de dicha casa.

— Puedes esperar aquí...— comentó el azabache mientras subía a su habitación y cambiaba sus ropas.

Erwin se sentó en la sala admirando como la casa estaba perfectamente limpia y ordenada, el rubio jugueteaba con sus dedos y miraba al suelo, se sentía nervioso y acelerado sin saber el verdadero porque de su sentir.

Luego de unos minutos el azabache bajó de con un nuevo cambio de ropa mucho más cómodo que el anterior, aunque este era un modelo mucho mas pegado al anterior y eso hacía resaltar la sensualidad de su cuerpo.

— Es algo tarde...¿No tienes una casa a donde ir? — comentó el azabache con la misma serenidad de siempre y rompiendo ese terrible sonido.

El rubio miró bajar de nuevo al azabache, aquella ropa ajustada hacia que se marcara mejor su bien formada figura. Erwin abrió sus ojos cual platos y sus mejillas se tiñieron de un leve color carmín, de inmediato cambió su mirada de dirección y rascó su nuca bastante nervioso:

— ¿Eh?..C-casa...Si, esta algunas calles mas abajo..En la Av. Saint Marie...— comentó el rubio mientras cambiaba su mirada de dirección.

Levi arqueó un ceja ante la respuesta del su acompañante. Ante la vista del azabache, el rubio parecía demasiado extraño. Se levantó y fue a la cocina a preparar algo de té, pues tenía que mantener su facha "humana", no quería que su invitado tuviera sospechas acerca de su verdadera naturaleza y eso sería demasiado problemático.

— Será mejor que me vaya...— comentó el rubio mientras se levantaba del sofá, tomaba la ropa del azabache y se dirigía a la puerta — Es tarde y no quiero incomodarte, llevaré tu ropa mañana a la tintorería y la traeré en la tarde

— Yo creí que te gustaría tomar algo de té..— comentó algo desanimado mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa y colocaba sus manos en su cintura,dejando salir un suspiro mirando como su rubio amigo se preparaba para salir de su cosa — Esta bien, no hay problema..

— Yo...No sé, quizás algún día necesites algo..o que se yo...— dijo el rubio conservando esa sonrisa en su rostro mientras le entregaba un papelito con su número de celular — Traeré mañana tu ropa...—reiteró mientras colgaba su estuche de su violín al hombro y de la otra mano colgaba la bolsa de ropa del azabache

— ¿Que hay de tu violín? — Levi preguntó confundido mientras miraba aquel papelito con el número del rubio, cierto brillo especial se desprendía de los ojos del azabache.

— Esta bien, yo me encargo...Después de todo solo se despostillo un poco, no es nada

— Si eso esta bien para ti, esta bien...

— Si, esta bien...— el rubio suspiró para después aclarar su garganta— Bien, buenas noches...Fue un placer conocerte..

El rubio extendió la mano al azabache para despedirse de una manera cordial, por su parte Levi dudó un momento en tomar su mano, pero después de algunos momentos tomó la mano ajena y la estrechó suavemente:

— Lo mismo digo, pasa unas buenas noches, Erwin..— Levi se despidió de una formal cordial.

Erwin sintió como un agradable chispazo recorrer su cuerpo cuando tomó la mano de Levi para despedirse, además la mano ajena era tan suave y pequeña, así dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa. Del mismo modo, Levi sintió una extraña sensación al sujetar la mano del rubio y muy a su pesar la dejó ir suavemente notando como el rubio partía con destino a su hogar y este entraba a su cálida morada mientras cerraba la puerta.

El rubio caminó por las oscuras calles de Nueva Orleans mientras regresaba a su casa. Mantenía aquella estúpida sonrisa en su rostro: "— Tch...¿Qué pasa?" , sacudió su cabeza para tratar de alejar aquellas extrañas sensaciones que su pecho sentía por primera vez. La tranquilidad y el silencio reinaba en el hogar del azabache, este fue a la cocina a servirse una taza del té que había preparado para su visita, así subió hacia su habitación dejando salir sus enormes y esponjosas alas blancas, colocó la taza sobre el buroc y se sentó sobre una almohada para comenzar a tocar el arpa que estaba en su habitación, aquel hermoso y relajante sonido resonaba por las calles vacías de aquel vecindario.

Levi tocó su instrumento durante un rato, después ponerse de pie y mirarse frente al espejo, notando como sus hermosas alas blancas sobresalían de su espalda y dejó salir un profundo suspiro al recordar aquel encuentro con el rubio, no era fácil para el sentir todo lo que su joven corazón sentía, pues al contrario del rubio, él sabía lo que sentía pero no era digno de un ángel enamorarse de un mortal...y eso le frustraba y entristecía a sobremanera, pues aún después de vivir 18 años en la tierra como un humano normal, no podía sabía como sobrellevar aquellos sentimientos.

Dejó que sus enormes alas cubrieran por completo su hermoso, pequeño y sensual cuerpo, para después volver a sentarse al filo de la cama:

— Bonita vida la mía...— dijo con pesadez el pequeño ángel, a la par en que comenzaba a sentir como su pecho se estrujaba y comenzaba a sentirse triste y frustrado. En ese momento, una estrepitosa lluvia comenzaba a caer en la ciudad.

Por otra parte, Erwin entró a su casa y dejó la bolsa de la ropa del azabache en el sofá para que cuando saliera al otro día no la olvidara. Entró a la cocina y preparó una taza de café mientras quitaba su saco y sus enormes alas color vino con leves detalles en negro al final se liberaban, a la par que una especie de cuernos de la misma tonalidad que sus alas salían de los costados de su cabeza. Subió a su habitación con la taza de café en mano mientras escuchaba como las gotas de lluvia pegaban en las ventanas:

— No es época de lluvia...— musitó mientras dejaba la taza en su buroc y sacó el violín de su estuche — Si, solo se raspó ...— dijo un tanto mas tranquilo mientras lo examinaba.

Levi, se había acurrucado en la cama en posición fetal mientras se mantenía arropado con sus propias alas y miró por la ventana las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban lentamente por el cristal a causa de su pequeña tristeza:

— Tch...estúpidos sentimientos...— se molestó y en ese momento aquella lluvia se convertía en una tormenta con relámpagos.

Acto seguido reviso las partituras que tenía y escogió una, tomó el instrumento y lo colocó en su hombro para comenzar a tocar, sin alejar el rostro del azabache de su mente. Erwin mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras tocaba, dejándose llevar por la melodía hasta que escuchó aquellos relámpagos, detuvo la música y se situó frente a la ventana:

— Humm...quisiera poder hacer algo contra este jodido clima..— exhaló y continuó tocando.

Aquellos ojo eran especiales...Erwin sabía que no era una persona normal...Había algo más en aquel chico y tenía que descubrirlo.

El azabache respiró profundamente un par de veces tratando de tranquilizarse y poco a poco aquella tormenta por fin se calmó, aunque no pudo hacer mucho contra la lluvia ya que aún se sentía algo sensible. Trató de no pensar en aquel hombre rubio de mirar azulado, sin embargo, aún sujetaba el papel con aquel número entre sus manos y lo mantenía pegado a su pecho. El clima continuó así y solo se detuvo cuando aquel ángel de cabellos azabaches se quedó profundamente dormido, aún arropado con sus alas blancas y una sabana.

Erwin terminó de tocar hasta que la lluvia y los relámpagos habías cesado por completo, dejó su instrumento a un lado y tomó uno de sus cuadernos de dibujo para comenzar a hacer un bosquejo de lo que era el rostro de aquel chico. Trató de resaltar sus rasgo finos y delicados, además de enfatizar sus ojos grises.

El azabache dormía plácidamente y comenzaba a tener un sueño donde veía a aquel hombre rubio, podía percibirlo con toda claridad, sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos celestes, su sonrisa, era como si lo estuviese viendo en persona en aquellos momentos, al principio lo había puesto nervioso, pero después pareció ser una buena persona.

La noche pasó algo rápida para estos dos seres, sin embargo el primero en despertar fue Erwin, pues tenía un día algo atareado: Arreglar su violín, llevar la ropa a la tintorería, comer algo, ir a la escuela, recoger la ropa y llevarla a casa del azabache, así que se levantó a las 9 am y se estiró a la par que estiraba sus alas, entró al baño a tomar una ducha algo rápida para después vestirse forma casual pero elegante y bajar a la cocina a preparar su desayuno, después de todo tenía que estar a las 2pm en la escuela. Dejó la cocina y sus platos limpios, para después tomó la bolsa de ropa del azabache igual que su violín para llevar la ropa a la tintorería y el violín a la tienda de música.

Mientras tanto el azabache apenas despertaba, frotó sus ojos y dejó salir algunos pequeños bostezos para asi ocultar sus alas, quitarse la ropa y entrar a la ducha. Después de 10min el azabache salía para vestirse y bajar a la cocina para buscar algo de almorzar, sin embargo la nevera estaba casi vacía, bufó un poco y tomó sus cosas para salir a alguna cafetería a por el almuerzo.

El rubio caminaba por las calles del vecindario para a lo lejos divisar una figura conocida:

— ¿Levi? — musitó para el mismo mientras se acercaba al azabache, quien caminaba algo distraído con las manos metidas en los bolsillos — Levi...que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, vaya que el barrio es chico ¿No crees? — comentó mientras le extendía la mano amistosamente para saludarlo.

Levi caminaba distraído mas salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar aquella voz y de pronto notó aquel hombre de cabellos rubios a su lado extendiéndole la mano para saludarlo. El azabache tomó y estrechó su mano de la misma forma amistosa en la que el otro la extendía:

— Buenas tardes, señor Erwin...

— ¿Señor? ¿Como que señor? Mhmm...creo que realmente me veo jodido...— suspiró guardando sus mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón — Debe ser una hermosa coincidencia encontrarme de nuevo contigo

— ¿Eso crees? — el azabache le observó de mejor forma ahora con la luz del día y lo encontró aún mas atractivo que la noche anterior. Sintió como un leve sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas y desvió su mirada para no darlo a notar — ¿Sabes de un buen sitio para comer?

— Depende de lo que quisieras comer — aseguró el rubio mientras continuaba caminando a la par del azabache, ambos iban en un típico silencio hasta que el gruñido del estómago del azabache irrumpió aquel silencio — Vaya, pareces hambriento...— dijo el rubio soltando una leve risilla — Vamos, hay una cafetería a unas dos calles de aquí, venden el mejor té y café de la región...además, la comida es exquisita..

— Humm...de acuerdo..

Ambos se dirigieron a aquella cafetería situada en una esquina, era grande y pintoresca. Le abrió la puerta para que entrara y esperó a que el azabache eligiera un asiento. Por su parte, el azabache quedó encantado por la caballerosidad del rubio y eso le agradó a sobre manera. Al entrar al lugar el azabache pudo percibir el olor a café tostado entre algunas otras cosas mientras caminaba entre algunas mesas para tomar asiento en una vacía.

Erwin se adelantó y le retiró la silla para que pudiese sentarse, para luego él colocarse frente al azabache. Acto seguido a ambos les llevaron un par de cartas:

— ah..Disculpa..No te pregunté si podía acompañarte...— cuestionó mientras miraba a su compañero de almuerzo

— Si estas hambriento...no veo porque no...— contestó el azabache con tranquilidad mientras miraba el menú con detenimiento

Erwin sonrió complacido por aquella respuesta y miró la carta con detenimiento, sin embargo miró de reojo a su compañero, amaba aquellos hermosos ojos grises. Observaba su rostro con detenimiento, cada rasgo lo grababa en su mente, quería volver a dibujarlo. Su espalda comenzó a doler, justo de donde se desprendían sus enormes alas:

— Tch...ahora no...— se quejó mientras estiraba su espalda

— ¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó el azabache mientras levantaba la vista del menú y miraba la mueca de dolor del rubio

— ¿Ah? No es nada, creo que dormí mal..— el rubio mintió, pues sabía que tenía que estirar sus alas por lo menos 2hrs diarias, cosa que últimamente no hacía.

— Seguro te conracturaste— comentó de una forma seria al escuchar al rubio y tras presenciar aquella mueca, pudo deducir que realmente aquello le molestaba — Déjame dar un vistazo — el azabache se levantó un poco para auxiliar a su acompañante.

— ¿Ah? No, no...estoy bien, enserio..E-Estoy...ouch...estoy bien...— dijo tratando de alcanzar el lugar que le dolía. En realidad, no quería que el otro tocara su espalda, pues el azabache sentiría los zurcos donde sus enormes y hermosas alas se alzaban.

— No se de que hablas, se nota a kilómetros que no estas nada bien..— El azabache se había levantado dispuesto a ayudar a su acompañante, sin embargo fue interrumpido por un mesero que se acercaba para tomar su orden.

Levi se limitó a pedir una hamburguesa con papas, acompañadas por un refresco, mientras que Erwin solo pedía un café, pues hace poco había almorzado y aún estaba lleno. Así el silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos, hasta que Erwin decidió hablar:

— Y...¿Porqué no me hablas de ti? — cuestionó el rubio mientras cruzaba sus dedos y colocaba sus manos frente a él en la mesa.

— ¿Que te gustaría saber? — Levi miró detenidamente al rubio mientras sus ojos grises denotaban algo de sorpresa y curosidad.

— Todo...— respondió Erwin con una galante sonrisa.

— Pues...no me gusta el desorden ni la suciedad...Todo lo demás no presenta ningún problema..— explicó con calma y sorpresa a la vez, pues nadie había tenido aquella curiosidad por saber de su vida.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Estudias?

— Tengo 18 y estudio todo lo relacionado con la música y el arte...— respondió restándole importancia.

— Bien, solo te llevo 5 años..Y bueno, esto debe ser otra agradable coincidencia..o una excelente broma del destino. Yo estudio música, en el Conservatorio del centro..— explicó con tranquilidad mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos..— Amo tocar el violín, aunque también puedo tocar la flauta transversal y un poco el arpa — Contestó mientras traían sus órdenes y agradecía por el café.

— El arpa es mi especialidad...— contestó casi en un murmullo mientras comenzó a comer su almuerzo con algo de urgencia, pues en realidad estaba hambriento.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, Erwin miraba hacia la ventana mientras bebía el café. La presencia del azabache lo calmaba, literalmente, calmaba los demonios dentro de él...Deseaba tenerlo cerca, cada vez más:

— Hay un concierto..— interrumpió el rubio — mañana en la noche. Mis compañeros de clase tocaremos, sería maravilloso para mi si fueras mi acompañante

— ¿Eso es algún tipo de cita? — preguntó el azabache mientras pasaba el bocado que tenia en su boca sin apartar la mirada del rubio.

— Si quieres tomarlo de ese modo si...Es una cita..¿Que dices? pasaré por ti a las 7pm

— De acuerdo...— Levi respondió después de pensarlo unos momentos, pues no tenía ningún plan para la noche siguiente. Terminó con la hamburguesa y las papas fritas, finalmente limpió su boca y procedió a terminar con su bebida.

— Gracias por esta oportunidad — el rubio le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y continuó bebiendo su café — Por cierto, en cuanto salga de la escuela iré por tu ropa ¿Puedo pasar a entregártela a tu casa?

— Si, esta bien — sacó su billetera y colocó el dinero en la mesa para pagar su consumo

— No, no hace falta, si me permites invitar esta vez..— le devolvió el dinero al azabache y sacaba su billetera para pagar el consumo de ambos.

Levi asintió ante el esto de su acompañante y se levantó para salir de aquella cafetería junto con el rubio. El azabache se detuvo y miro el hermoso paisaje que ofrecía ese día aquella hermosa ciudad, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la siguiente calle, el silencio casi siempre reinaba entre ambos, pero no era un silencio incómodo, al contrario, era un silencio que decía muchas palabras, todo y nada a la vez, un silencio que se disfrutaba y que incluso algunas veces solía romperlo.

— Debo ir a casa por mis cosas para ir a la escuela, supongo que debo dejarte aquí..Pero te veré mas tarde para llevarte tu ropa y mañana en la noche...y sinceramente espero una segunda cita..— explicaba el rubio con cierta ilusión en sus palabras.

— De acuerdo, gracias por el almuerzo Erwin..— Levi se despidió con su habitual tonalidad seria.

— Gracias a ti y espero se repita pronto, Levi..— se despidió agitando su mano para después caminar de regreso a su casa.

El azabache comenzó a caminar en dirección contraría al rubio, después de todo el azabache aún no deseaba volver a su casa, quería dar un pequeño paseo por Nueva Orleans. Así se adentró por el parque con sus manos ocultas en sus bolsillos mientras caminaba mirando los alrededores, a veces encontrándose con parejas que iban tomadas de las manos, otras se besaban sentados en algunas bancas y él simplemente se mantenía con la mirada al frente tratando de ignorar todo eso. Continuaba caminando sintiendo cierto vacío en su pecho, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan solo, aunque la mayor parte de su vida lo había estado, desde que era pequeño. Se sentó a las orillas de la laguna y tomó una piedra para lanzarla al lago y hacer pequeños patitos antes de abrazar sus piernas contra su pecho y ocultar su cabeza entre ellas.

Pasaron algunas horas, no sabía en realidad cuanto tiempo había estado allí hasta que el aire frío le hizo reaccionar y levantarse de ahí para volver a casa, después de todo comenzaba a hacerse tarde.

Por su parte, Erwin había tenido una de sus mejores prácticas en el colegio, la manera en que tocaba era sumamente maravillosa, prodigiosa, pues mientras tocaba mantenía en su mente aquellos orbes grises. Algo en su pecho se sentía caliente al recordarlo, al igual que en su estómago...Sentía aquello que los humanos denominaban como: _"mariposas en el estómago"_ y que la mayoría de las veces lo relacionaban con estar enamorado o sentir alguna atracción hacía alguna persona. Sin embargo, aquellas sensaciones eran maravillosas para él, pues era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo sentía, además ya no se sentía solo, ni vacío, al contrario...Había ese algo que le llamaba y él solo se dejaba llevar. Sin en cambio, sabía que quizás cometería un gran y grave error para su naturaleza: Enamorarse de un mortal.

El reloj marcaron las 8 de la noche y Erwin salía con su estuche al hombro, además de un café y un cigarrillo en mano. Caminaba con esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro hasta la tintorería, donde recogió la ropa del azabache y acto seguido se dirigió a la casa del mismo. Luego de 15min el rubio tocaba la puerta del azabache, en sus manos llevaba, además de la ropa limpia y planchada del azabache, un té negro y un bocadillo en una bolsa de papel, no quería presentarse con las manos vacias. Erwin se plantó frente a la puerta y tocó el timbre del hogar del azabache.

El azabache bajó las escaleras y fue directamente a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con aquel joven de cabellos rubios y de inmediato le dejó entrar a su limpia y cálida morada:

— Gracias...Toma, te traje esto...— le dio el té y la bolsa de papel — Y tu ropa esta limpia..— dijo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba la ropa en el sofá.

— Siéntate...— dijo el azabache mientras tomaba la bolsa de papel y el té para ir directamente a la cocina y preparar un par de tazas de té para compartirlo con su compañero

— Gracias..— el rubio sonrió y se sentó en el sofá dejando su estuche a un lado — ¿Tu casa siempre es asi de caliente? — preguntó mientras se quitaba su chaqueta.

— No, pero no hay nada que unas velas aromáticas no puedan solucionar — contestó el azabache mientras regresaba con las tazas de té y las colocaba en la mesilla de centro de la sala para beberla junto con el rubio.

— Es una linda casa..

— Gracias, le pertenecía a una mujer mayor..Me la dejó antes de fallecer hace un par de años..— explicó el de mirar grisáceo mientras servía el té en una de las tazas y se la entregó al contrario cuidadosamente, para después servir la suya.

— Ya veo, ¿Eres prácticamente nuevo aquí? — preguntó el rubio mientras tomaba la taza con delicadeza aspirando su dulce aroma y calidez

— Podría decirse — tomó su taza de té y bebió un poco mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

— Ya veo...— bebió un sorbo de té disfrutando de su sabor, era realmente bueno — Ah, por cierto...toma, es para ti...— dijo el rubio mientras le extendía la invitación del concierto de la noche siguiente.

— Será mañana por la noche, ¿Verdad? — preguntó mientras tomaba la personalizada invitación para leerla, doblarla y guardarla de nuevo

— Mañana a las 7pm, paso por ti ¿Esta bien? Será en el Auditorio del colegio y después podríamos ir a cenar

— Suena bien...— comentó aún con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pues sería la primera vez en su angelical vida que asistiría a un concierto y eso le emocionaba.

— Levi...¿Te haz enamorado alguna vez? — preguntó el rubio mientras clavaba su mirada en el piso.

— No...— su voz era tranquila, sin embargo había un ligero toque de desanimo en sus ojos, pues se había prohibido enamorarse de mortales.

— ¿Porque?

— No lo sé, simplemente no ha sucedido...Pero..¿Y tu?..— le devolvió la pregunta mientras tomaba un sorbo de té

— Yo...lo estuve, hace mucho tiempo...Ya no recordaba como se sentía hasta que...— el rubio se interrumpió al momento de darse cuenta que estaba a punto de cometer la peor estupidez de su inmortal vida.

Sin embargo, el azabache levantó su mirada y la clavó en el rubio esperando que siguiera con su relato, prestándole la máxima atención posible.

— No...no es nada...— clavó su mirar azulado en el mirar gris del otro, le miraba fijamente e instintivamente se acercaba a él lentamente, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad. El azabache en respuesta desvió su mirada y entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo, una vez mas comenzaba a sentirse nervioso ante el tacto del rubio.

Un calambre en su espalda lo sacó de sus pensamientos y de la gran estupidez que estaba a punto de cometer, así retiró su mano de la rojiza mejilla del azabache y miró el reloj de pared frente a él:

— Hunm..mira la hora, será mejor que me vaya. Es tarde y mañana será un largo día..

Levi asintió y se mantuvo mirándolo a los ojos unos momentos, perdiéndose en el celeste profundo de su mirada, la cual era serena y dulce a la vez, además aquella sonrisa le inspiraba confianza. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces para salir de sus pensamientos:

— Me imagino, será mejor que descanses bien..— sugirió mientras se levantaba con las tazas en mano y las llevaba a la cocina para dejarlas en el lavaplatos

— Gracias por el día de hoy y espero que mañana tengamos una noche maravillosa..— dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba y colocaba su chaqueta, para después tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a la salida

— Gracias a ti por el té y el bocadillo...— el azabache regresó a despedirse del rubio extendiendo su mano, mientras el mirar de este brillaba y su rostro se mostraba tranquilo y sereno.

— No hay nada que agradecer, al contrario — tomó la mano del azabache y le dejó un pequeño eso en el dorso de esta, para después jalarlo y dejarle un beso en la comisura de sus labios— Nos vemos mañana..— se despidió para salir huyendo de aquella casa.

Aquella acción dejo estupefacto al azabache, sin embargo solo se sonrojó notablemente en respuesta de aquel beso. No tuvo tiempo de reclamarle por aquello, ya que el rubio había salido a pasos apresurados de ahí. Así solo se llevó la mano al sitio donde había recibido aquel beso, mientras cerraba la puerta con lentitud.

Una hora después, cada uno estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, sentados en la orilla de sus camas pensando en lo ocurrido aquel día. Una cosa era segura: ambos estaban enamorados. Sin embargo su naturaleza no les permitía estar juntos, pues ambos pensaban que el otro era mortal.

Erwin se acostó en su cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con sus alas, además de una manta. Él simplemente no podía apartar a aquel hermoso chico de sus pensamientos, cerró sus ojos y dejó que aquella angelical figura le llenara por completo, haciendo que cayera en un sueño mas que profundo. Levi por su parte, después de tocar el arpa se acostó mirando la ventana, dejando salir un pequeño suspiro al recordar aquel pequeño beso. No podía mentirse, aquel beso le daba algo de esperanza de estar enamorado por primera vez, sin embargo, el miedo de tener que alejarse de aquel tipo por ser mortal le inundaba mas y mas, por lo que una leve brisa comienza a caer por la ciudad..

— Ojalá...ojalá que mis presentimientos no sean ciertos...-musitó el azabache dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima que se cristalizó al caer en la almohada, antes de que este ángel cerrara sus ojos y se quedara completamente dormido.


	2. 2 ::

**:: 2 ::**

 _" Anhelo tu sonrisa, tu forma de mirar, tus manos temblorosas explorando mi alma. Momento en que el tiempo se detuvo para mi un beso tibio que aún palpita hoy en mis labios. Eterna poetiza, mi musa angelical, príncipe que ha escapado de mi cuento de hadas...La magia de mis sueños hoy se vuelve realidad, tus alas de cristal se abren al viento, ¡Echa a volar! Búscame en tus sueños cada noche voy a estar, yo velare por ti, siempre a tu lado. Sígueme te prometo que esta vez al despertar aún voy a estar aquí._

 _Sabes mi amor que yo ya no imagino una vida sin ti, que hoy mi aliento muere si no estas aquí...No, no quiero naufragar una vez más, tu voz un canto de sirena al despertar. Tu cuerpo frente al mío desata la pasión, somos dos olas, la noche es el océano...Dos relámpagos que rompen en la oscuridad, nuestros latidos el tempo de esta canción..."_

El reloj marcaba las 5pm,por fin aquella maravillosa noche del concierto de Erwin había llegadoy está de sobra decir que estaba mas que nervioso, no tanto por el concierto en sí, sino por la cita con el azabache. Erwin realmente quería impresionarlo, en todos y cada uno de los sentidos, pues sabía muy en su interior que _era un chico que encontró su punto débil y fue el único que descubrió la forma de calmar su alma indomable, porque valía la pena, valía los riesgos, valía la vida..._

Así el rubio entró a la ducha, se afeitó y sacó uno de sus mejores trajes negros, además de una camisa blanca y un moño negro:

— Pff...justo a tiempo...— dijo con tranquilidad el rubio al mirar el reloj y notar que estaba a tiempo de ir por el azabache a su casa.

Tomó su instrumento, llaves, saco, cartera y movil. Era la primera vez que sacaría su auto del garage, ya que no era muy fanático de ellos, pero la noche lo ameritaba. Sacó un BMW color negro y en la parte trasera del mismo dejó su violín y entonces subió para conducir rumbo a la casa del azabache.

Mientras tanto el azabache había ya terminado de arreglarse y estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala. Se había puesto un pantalón de vestir negro, camisa blanca de manga larga y un pañuelo blanco alrededor de su cuello, además de sus bien boleados zapatos negros.

El rubio condujo como máximo 10 minutos, se estacionó fuera de la casa del azabache y bajó para llamar a la puerta. Levi al escuchar el toque de la puerta se levantó mientras tomaba su saco del perchero para después abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el atractivo violinista de ojos celestes:

— Buenas noches — saludó el azabache de manera cordial mientras le extendía la mano al rubio .

— ¿Que tal?¿Estas listo? — preguntó el rubio mientras miraba al azabache detenidamente ya que su cita se veía jodidamente atractivo.

— Humm,si..¿Nos vamos?— cuestionó el azabache mientras salía de su casa y cerraba la puerta detrás de él para así seguir al rubio.

Erwin le guió al auto para abrirle la puerta del copiloto para que el azabache subiera. Levi subió al auto y abrochó su cinturón de seguridad, inmediatamente después de que el mayor cerrara la puerta:

— Agárrate fuerte, porque apenas estoy aprendiendo a conducir...— bromeó el mayor mientras subía al auto y lo encendía para ponerse en marcha a su escuela.

— No es enserio...¿Verdad? — el azabache le miraba con incertidumbre y quizás algo de temor

— Quien sabe..— continuaba la broma mientras el auto avanzaba de modo tranquilo, pues a pesar de que el rubio odiaba los autos, era un excelente conductor.

— No te creo...— comentó el azabache mientras cruzaba una de sus piernas sobre la otra mientras observaba el camino por la ventanilla.

— Solo bromeaba...Estoy nervioso...— una luz roja de parada detuvo el camino de la pareja y Erwin aprovechó para sacar de la guantera una cajetilla de cigarrillos y tomar uno con sus labios y después encenderlo — ¿Fumas? — preguntó ofreciéndole la cajetilla al menor.

— No...jamás lo he hecho...— dijo de manera natural el azabache, sin embargo tomó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla y lo colocó entre sus labios para después encenderlo y darle la primer calada.

— ¿Nunca?— preguntó el mayor mientras le veía encender el tabaco — Solo no mueras en el intento..

— Sabe horrible...— el de mirar gris se quejó mientras dejaba salir el humo que había entrado a sus pulmones.

— Después de algunos años te acostumbras...Aunque también existen algunos con mentol o diferentes sabores..— Erwin comentaba mientras el auto se ponía en marcha y seguía su camino.

Así ambos siguieron en un agradable silencio mientras ambos terminaban su cigarrillo y los apagaban en el cenicero del auto, acto seguido Levi sacó de entre sus bolsillos una placa de goma de mascar de menta, pues aquel cigarrillo le había dejado un mal sabor de boca. Erwin estacionaba el auto dentro del estacionamiento del Conservatorio, asi bajó del mismo y ayudó al azabache a bajar para después tomar de la parte trasera su violín, saco y partituras.

Erwin le ofreció el brazo a Levi al caminar y guiarlo al lugar donde el concierto se llevaría a acabo. Levi le tomó del brazo de una manera natural mientras notaba como su pareja saludaba en el camino a varios compañeros de clase, del mismo modo, notó como algunas chicas de la clase de Erwin le observaban, dicho acto molestó al rubio así que en respuesta pegó mas a su cuerpo.

Esto no era la primera vez que le ocurría al azabache, ya que algunas veces antes durante sus paseos, notaba como algunas chicas le miraban y este no sabía exactamente porqué. El azabache estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que no advirtió que estaban ya en el lobby del auditorio donde se realizaría el concierto:

— Supongo que tendré que dejarte aquí, debo prepararme..— comentó el rubio con cierto nerviosismo mientras que se acercaban a ofrecerles una copa de vino a ambos, el rubio no pudo rechazarla y tomó una de estas — Tu asiento esta sobre la primera fila...Nos veremos al terminar ¿Esta bien?

El azabache asintió ante las palabras del rubio y tomó una copa de vino para darle un pequeño sorbo para adentrarse al auditorio y buscar su asiento. Mientras tanto Erwin dio media vuelta y entró a la parte de los camerinos, arregló su traje para después colocarse en las piernas del escenario mientras esperaba las instrucciones del maestro de ceremonias.

El reloj marcaba las 8pm en punto, y el telón subió mostrando a la pequeña orquesta sobre el escenario, Erwin estaba posicionado al frente del mismo, justo enfrente de Levi. Después de saludar con una reverencia a la audiencia, tomaron sus asientos para comenzar. Mientras tanto Levi miraba con detenimiento como cada uno de los integrantes tocaban sus respectivos instrumentos y escuchaba con atención la música que se creaba, haciendo así una pieza particularmente hermosa a los oídos del azabache.

Erwin era algo así como el violín principal, escuchó cuando daban su entrada y este simplemente inhaló y comenzó a tocar de la misma forma prodigiosa que el día anterior. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, con aquel rostro en su mente, aún sabiendo que al abrirlos él lo estaría mirando. Minutos después el solo del rubio había terminado, para así fundir su suave música con la de sus demás compañeros, del mismo modo abrió sus orbes celestes notando como el azabache le miraba con muchísima atención y detenimiento, sin embargo, aquella atención no había desaparecido en ningún momento, ya que, como todo buen ángel el azabache amaba la música y esa era la primera vez que asistía a un concierto como ese.

Después de hora y media el concierto terminaba, todo había salido conforme lo planeado. Erwin mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, se sentía extremadamente feliz, como nunca se había sentido en su inmortal vida, sin poderlo evitar, giró sus ojos al azabache...ansioso por su reacción. Aquel pequeño ángel de mirar grisáceo aplaudía como si la vida le fuese en ello, había sido un concierto maravilloso y él lo había disfrutado de sobra.

El telón bajó y el demonio guardaba sus cosas mientras que algunos de sus compañeros le esperaban para felicitarlo por su excelente actuación, este agradeció todas y cada una de las felicitaciones y salió por las piernas del escenario en busca del azabache.

Luego de que el auditorio se vaciara un poco, Erwin pudo divisar al menor aún sentado en su butaca, pero a punto de levantarse, el rubio apretó el pasó y llegó donde él, de nueva cuenta ansioso por la reacción de este:

— Levi...— le llamó al verlo ponerse de pie.

— Erwin, fue un muy buen concierto — comentó el azabache mientras se posicionaba frente a él.

— Me alegra que te gustara..— dijo Erwin con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mas en un impulso abrazó al menor fuertemente — Gracias por estar aquí...— le susurró al oído de manera dulce.

— No hay nada que agradecer...— respondió Levi mientras ocultaba su sonrojado rostro en el pecho del mayor.

— Realmente no tenía ánimos de venir, pero entonces te encontré...— confesó el mayor mientras le dejaba un pequeño beso en la cabeza del ángel para luego deshacer el abrazo — ¿Vamos a cenar? Muero de hambre..

— ¿A donde iremos? — preguntó con una expresión relajada y su rostro levemente sonrojado por el beso que el demonio había plantado en su cabeza.

— Hay un restaurante italiano a unos 15 minutos de aquí, ¿Te parece bien?

— Suena bien...

Ambos salieron del mismo modo en el que entraron al auditorio, el rubio iba orgulloso por llevar del brazo al de mirar grisáceo. Fueron al auto y Erwin ayudó a subir a su acompañante, este se quitó el saco y lo colocó en el respaldo del asiento mientras buscaba algo de música en la radio, esperando que el mayor subiera.

Erwin dejó sus cosas en el asiento trasero, además de quitar su moño del cuello y desabotonar su camisa. Subió al auto y lo encendió para ponerse en marcha a aquel restaurante que esperaba a por ellos:

— Bonito auto — habló el azabache mientras recargaba su espalda en el respaldo del asiento.

— ¿Te gusta?, yo detesto los autos...prefiero caminar, pero la ocasión lo ameritba esta vez...— comentó con tranquilidad mientras conducía por la ciudad.

— Entiendo, bueno no soy de la clase de lujos que me daría...aunque si pudiese elegir uno..compraría un jaguar..

— El jaguar es un buen auto, yo me hice de este cuando recién llegué aquí..Pero repito, no me gustan los autos, me sorprende que no se me halla olvidado como conducir...— bromeó mientras miraba a su copiloto de reojo.

— Pensé que dirías que por lo menos no habías olvidado que tenías uno...— continuó la broma para después quedarse callado y volver a hablar minutos después — Ya dime la verdad Erwin, ¿Eres un mafioso o algo así?

— ¿Mafioso? No...— contestó el rubio entre risas— Solo soy un estudiante de música con una muy buena herencia...Eso es lo que sucede..

— Ajá...un estudiante de música con una buena herencia, casi me lo creo...Sobretodo porque casi mides dos metros y pareces un matón que conduce un buen auto...— el azabache empezó a jugar con sus dedos, quizás con un poco de ansiedad o nerviosismo.

— 1.80mts Levi, no dos metros...— suspiró mientras estacionaba el auto afuera de aquel restaurante — ¿Estas diciendo que no confías en mí?

— Yo no dije eso, si no confiara en ti...No me hubiese subido contigo al auto en primer lugar...— aclaró de inmediato.

El auto se estacionó fuera de aquel restaurante y el rubio ayudo a bajar a su pareja del auto y del mismo modo le ofrecía el brazo para cruzar la calle y entrar a aquel establecimiento. Levi aceptó el brazo sin negarse para entrar al lugar, pues ya tenía algo de hambre. Erwin preguntó al encargado del lugar por su reservación, el chico les buscó en la lista y acto seguido les pidió que le siguieran, para así llevarlos a la terraza del restaurante para guiarlos a su mesa. Aquella era una de las mejores mesas del lugar ya que, desde ahí, se podía observar el hermoso paisaje de Nueva Orleans por la noche.

Al llegar a la mesa, Erwin jaló la silla para que el azabache se sentara, este tomó asiento y después se sentó frente a él mientras que un mesero se acercaba a dejarles una botella de vino tinto al igual que un par de cartas. Ambos asintieron y comenzaron a mirarlas, Erwin como era costumbre sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió para después darle una leve calada, acto seguido destapó la botella de vino y sirvió una copa a su acompañante y luego sirvió otra para él. Levi miraba las acciones del mayor con detenimiento y en silencio para después beber el vino de su copa de un sorbo.

— Gracias...de verdad gracias por acompañarme...— dijo el rubio mientras miraba fijamente a su acompañante — Realmente pensaba reportarme enfermo o algo así con tal de no asistir a la presentación de hoy...Así que si me subía a ese escenario...fue simplemente por ti...—el mirar celeste del rubio se intensificaba un poco mientras hablaba.

— Pero...¿Porqué? Es decir, fuiste lo mejor del concierto...¿Porque no querías asistir? — Le parecía un poco extraño aquello, pero aún mas lo último que el rubio había dicho — Oh vamos...no es para tanto, solo soy una persona que conociste hace un par de días..

— Sonará estúpido pero...quiero preguntarte...¿Crees algo así como en las casualidades o en el amor a primera vista?..Si se que suena bastante estúpido...pero...pero realmente quiero saberlo —el rubio dio una gran calada a su cigarrillo, estaba realmente nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer...pero ya no quería seguirlo callando.

—Pues creo que es algo posible...— Levi se rasco la mejilla con algo de timidez sin dejar de mirar al mayor ¿Como decirle que el se había enamorado? Que sabía lo que era sentir el amor, pero quizás por miedo no se atrevía a intentarlo o porque tenia prohibido relacionarse con mortales ya que eso lo complicaría todo.

— Yo también lo creo...¿Sabes? no lo creía, para ser sinceros...pero...acabo de comprobarlo, sin embargo, no se...creo que estaría dando un paso hacia mi propia muerte...y tu sabes, creo que no hay nada peor que un corazón roto...—llegaron a tomarles la orden y Erwin solo se limitó a pedir pasta carbonara.

— ¿Quieres decir que te sientes enamorado de alguien que probablemente va a rechazarte o es así como tu lo sientes..?.— El azabache pidió algo de pizza de pepperoni un poco de spaghettti a la bolognesa había escuchado detenidamente el comentario del mayor y bebió el resto de su copa de vino casi de un trago aquellas conversaciones siempre se tomaban algo profundas al menos para él.

—Me refiero a que...creo que estoy programado para saber que me rechazarán...o no lo sé, ademas...—sobó su frente mientras de una calada a su cigarrillo y lo apagó en el cenicero frente a él — No soy un tipo que tenga el permiso de enamorarse..

—Pfft eso es lo que yo siempre me digo... " _No puedo darme el lujo de enamorarme de esta humanidad"_ — se sirvió un poco más de vino prácticamente el azabache se estaba desahogando diciendo lo que pensaba aunque trataba de sonar como un mortal normal.

— Pfff...claro...Humanos...-bromeo el rubio mientras bebía el resto de vino de su copa- Pero...Levi...-suspiró no se si esté...tch...—miró a la ciudad mientras trataba de reprimirse, no era el lugar...aunque ya no podía soportarlo mas.

—¿Huh?— miro al rubio en aquel momento aun sujetando su copa semi vacia de vino tinto a la espera de que el rubio se expresara de mejor manera acerca de lo que sea que quería decirle.

— Yo...—volteó a mirarlo y le quitó la copa de la mano, tomo ambas manos ajenas y las sostuvo entre las suyas— Yo...estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti,¿Si? No...no se como ocurrió...solo se que desde que te encontré no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, ni de soñarte, ni dejar de desear estar a tu lado todo el tiempo...Tu me inspiras...por ti es que toqué de ese modo en el concierto...-

Enfoco sus orbes grises en sus celestes y le miro con algo de sorpresa pue en estos apareció cierto brillo al escuchar las palabras de este un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas sin saber la razón sus manos habían comenzado a temblar ligeramente se sentía nervioso como aquel día en que lo conoció:

— Erwin, yo no soy tan maravilloso como tu crees, yo soy un fenómeno ni siquiera estoy catalogado como ser un humano ordinario...— trataba de explicarse no era un rechazo solo tenia miedo de lo que él era.

—Levi...no me hagas esto, por favor...—se aferró a las manos ajenas tratando de que no lo soltara —He hecho un gran esfuerzo al decirte todo esto...y realmente no...no se a que te refieres con fenómeno...para mi eres la persona mas bella que he conocido...y tu angelical rostro me lo confirma...por favor...—suspiró mordiendo su labio inferior cuando uno se sus pequeños colmillos lo abrió un poco — Nunca...nunca le he suplicado a nadie..pero puedo empezar contigo...no quiero que te vayas de mi lado...

—Tú no lo entiendes, pertenecemos a mundos diferentes — Los ojos del azabache se cristalizaron, comenzaba a sentirse triste de nuevo. En ese momento comenzó a soplar un aire frío y el cielo se nublo para inmediatamente comenzar a llover sin más tal y como había ocurrido la otra noche después de que Levi se puso sensible, pero no podía evitarlo esto le dolía, también estaba enamorado del mayor.

— Si me explicas podré entenderte...por favor Levi...— El mayor se levantó de su lugar y se colocó de cunclillas frente al azabache. Tomó una de las manos ajenas y la colocó sobre su pecho, justo donde su corazón latía rápidamente —Solo tu haz logrado que esto vuelva a ocurrir..por favor, solo dame una oportunidad...te lo ruego Levi...

—Humn de acuerdo... aunque se que tarde o temprano vas a alejarte de mí...—Tomo una de las manos del mayor y la colocó en su pecho para que este pudiese sentir que también su corazón latía de manera apresurada.

—Nunca lo harè...a menos de que tu me lo pidas..pero.. _si tu corazón esta tan acelerado como el mío..solo..continuemos, ¿Si?_ Yo tampoco soy normal..soy una bestia...un fenómeno..así que vamos en el mismo camino.

—Bien... Una bestia ¿Eh?— repitió un poco más tranquilo y la lluvia poco a poco se esfumo hasta que el clima habitual regresó— Suena interesante.

El rubio asintió mientras regresaba a su lugar frente al azabache, ya que el mesero llegaba a su mesa con el pedido. Erwin sintió un sabor metálico en su boca, así que pasó una servilleta sobre sus labios, notando que en esta se quedaba un rastro de sangre, bufó y comenzó a relamer su herida tratando de que la sangre se detuviera, mientras que Levi se quedaba en silencio mirando como los platos eran colocados frente a él.

El rubio agradeció la comida, mas se quedo mirando el plato para de después tomar el tenedor y picotear de a poco la comida sin quitarle la vista, recargando su rostro sobre la palma de su mano. Su labio sangraba aun un poco:

—Como aprendiste a tocar así?— Levi preguntó para romper aquel silencio incómodo mientras enrollaba su pasta en el tenedor.

—Mi madre me enseñó...pasaba cada hora del día enseñándome, amaba que tocara para ella...-dijo manteniendo la vista en su acompañante, no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar después de lo ocurrido entre ambos.

—Ya veo...— dejó salir un suspiro y continuó comiendo su cena en silencio sin despegar la vista del plato, de nuevo comenzaba a sentirse triste sin saber porque y el clima lo hacia evidente a pesar de que él trataba de reprimir aquel sentimiento— Tal vez luego te muestre...— murmuro con una voz apenas audible.

— ¿Mostrarme que? -preguntó el rubio mientras sentía como el aire frío chocaba contra su espalda y rostro.

Levi sacó una pluma blanca de su bolsillo, tomo una de las manos del mayor y la coloco en ella, no esperaba que él entendiera el significado de esta y se mantuvo en silencio porque sabía que si hablaba terminaría llorando, no estaba seguro de si Erwin podría aceptarlo por lo que era y eso le entristecía y le daba miedo.

El rubio confundido tomó aquella pluma mientras hacía el plato a un lado, pues el apetito se le había ido por completo. Sintió aquella suave pluma en su mano y entonces todo levemente cobró sentido para él, confirmando así algunas de sus sospechas:

—Sabía..que esos rasgos y ese mirar no eran humanos...-dijo en un murmullo acariciando aquella pluma tan suave y delicada.

—Era lo que estaba tratando de decirte no soy un humano como tal... siempre que un mortal lo descubre debo desaparecer de su vida...— su voz seguía siendo un murmullo aunque se había vuelto un poco entrecortada en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

—Nunca...—suspiró de forma profunda mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla— Nunca me había sentido tan feliz de no ser un mortal..—dijo al fin para encarar a su acompañante —Aunque, no se si exista una contradicción como tal...

— Entonces, no tendré que desaparecer de tu vida... — Respondió mientras le miraba a los ojos en ese momento y sus orbes grisáceos denotaron cierto brillo al escuchar las palabras del otro, entonces acarició la mano de este con suavidad

— Sin embargo...no somos de la misma naturaleza...— Explicó con tranquilidad mientras mantenía la vista fija en su pareja— Soy lo contrario a lo que eres tu...

Los ojos del azabache denotaron cierto asombro al escuchar las palabras de este, el mayor era un demonio y entonces también sus sospechas se confirmaban, como el dolor agudo en la espalda del rubio y el gusto por la música. El silencio reinó nuevamente, aunque esta vez se sentía un poco tenso, o al menos esa era la percepción del rubio, carraspeo un poco la garganta y se decidió a hablar un poco:

— ¿Como es que llegaste aquí? —pregunto confundido, no había visto a un ángel en mucho tiempo. 

— Pues he estado en la Tierra desde siempre, solo que al principio desconocía lo que yo era, toda mi infancia la pase en un orfanato, siempre miraba como todos eran adoptados tarde o temprano, yo simplemente escape de allí y me crié en las calles de la ciudad...— el azabache contestó después de unos minutos de duda, sin embargo al hablar su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo.

—Un ángel en un orfanato..vaya...supongo que debiste pasarla bastante mal..—suspiró mientras picoteaba su plato de comida frío.

—No me digas que esperabas que llevara una vida hermosa como en los cuentos de hadas, que sea un ángel no hace las cosas más bellas...— se quejó si tal vez era un ángel, pero era rudo y fuerte cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

—Dis...disculpa...no era mi intención que sonara de ese modo...— Aclaró el rubio mientras encendía su tercer cigarrillo de la noche y servía mas vino en su copa.

—A veces pienso que no me querían y vinieron a abandonarme aquí...— se sirvió una nueva copa de vino y comenzó a beberla, era la primera vez que llenaba su cuerpo de alcohol.

—No creo que ese haya sido el caso...supongo, tendrías algo que hacer en este mundo o algo así...

—Puede ser, aunque no estoy seguro exactamente que cosa es..— se tomó casi todo el vino en un trago y comenzó a sentirse algo mareado— Solo me quedan unos pocos días, después tendré que buscar otro lugar y no se a donde mudarme...

— Espera...¿Vas a irte? ¿Porque? —cuestionó el rubio algo alterado sin prestar atención que el otro bebía demasiado y muy rápido.

—La casa que habito no es prácticamente mi propiedad, pertenecía a una señora a la que auxiliaba ella estaba enferma y me pagaba para mantener la residencia limpia, hace un par de años la señora falleció yo me encargue de mantener la residencia en optimas condiciones, pero por falta de pago de hipoteca el banco la aclamara como suya así que tendré que desalojar el lugar...— el azabache explicaba con detenimiento al contrario lo que sucedía en términos legales.

— Ya veo, puedo ayudarte con eso...—dijo el rubio serio mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo.

—¿En serio? ¿Y que tienes en mente?— el azabache cuestiono bebiendo lo último que quedaba en su copa mientras miraba al contrario encender su cigarrillo.

—Te ofrezco dos soluciones: primero, puedo ayudarte a pagar la hipoteca de la casa o segundo, puedes venir a vivir conmigo..La casa es demasiado grande solo para mi...¿Que dices?

—Bueno no es el tipo de casa que yo desearía tener, siempre hay un toque de tristeza y soledad que me invade cuando estoy en ella, es por eso que me paso la mayor parte del día fuera...— jugueteo un poco con la copa vacía, clavando sus orbes grisáceos en esta.

—Entonces ven a vivir conmigo...La casa es grande, suficiente para ambos...—el rubio le tomo del mentón para mirarlo fijamente-

— ¿Estas seguro de ello?— su voz era suave y tranquila, y sus orbes brillaban muy levemente, además de que una leve coloración carmesí se asomaba en sus mejillas.

—Nunca había estado tan seguro en mi inmortal vida...-acaricio con dulzura las mejillas del azabache.

— De acuerdo...— respondió en un murmullo aun con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

Minutos después un mesero se acerco a preguntar si podía ofrecerles algo más, Erwin indicó al joven que le trajeran la cuenta, pues aquella plática necesitaba ser desahoga en un lugar un tanto mas íntimo, después de todo, lo ahí hablado no había sido nada fácil para ninguno de los dos. El mesero asintió y momentos después regresó con la cuenta, el rubio sacó su billetera y pagó el consumo para luego agradecer la cena y levantarse de su lugar para ayudar a su pareja a levantarse.

Sin embargo, el azabache había bebido de mas aquella noche, a decir verdad, jamás en su vida había bebido mas de una copa en una noche y justo se le había ocurrido hacerlo aquella noche:

— ¿Q-Que sucede? — preguntó el azabache mientras se ponía de torpemente y se agarró fuertemente al brazo del mayor para evitar perder el equilibrio.

—Se te pasaron las copas...Nunca habías bebido, ¿Verdad? -le abrazo de la cintura para darle mayor apoyo y así subirlo directamente al auto con sumo cuidado.

Levi dejó que el mayor lo guiara hasta el auto pues él no podía hacerlo por si solo, sentía que el mundo giraba a su alrededor. Se subió al auto tomando asiento en el lugar del copiloto y de inmediato se quito el pañuelo que rodeaba su cuello para después desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa, pues comenzaba a sentir algo de calor. El rubio subió a su auto y le colocó el cinturón de seguridad a su acompañante para luego hacer lo mismo con él y conducir a su casa, no pensaba dejar al azabache ebrio y solo en su casa, seria mejor cuidarlo, después de todo había sido su culpa que el azabache se encontrara de ese modo.

— Erwin, estoy mareado joder— Levi recostó su cabeza contra el asiento y cerró sus ojos mientras seguía quejándose aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Nunca habías bebido, ¿Verdad? -pregunto el rubio mientras conducía medianamente rápido para llegar a casa y tratar de quitarle ese estado al azabache

El azabache no respondió ante la pregunta del rubio, solo jaló la tela de su camisa desabotonando esta un poco más, sintiendo como una sensación de calor invadía su pequeño y blanquecino cuerpo.

—Levi...cálmate...es solo una borrachera...—dijo al verlo de tal modo desabotonándose la camisa, fue entonces cuando el rubio pudo admirar parte del pecho desnudo de su acompañ piel, era jodidamente hermosa.

—¿A donde vamos?—Abrió sus ojos y volteo a mirar al mayor con sus orbes grisáceos y sus mejillas sonrojadas debido al alcohol.

—A casa..—contestó con tranquilidad y preocupación mientras el rubio estacionaba el auto en el garage su casa.


	3. 3 ::

**:: 3 ::**

 _" I just had to let you know, cause i don't always let it show..You give me needed room to grow, and I just had to tell you so...You fill me up, you're in my veins..a look could take my breath away and all these things you give away, sometimes i take for granted. It's just like poetry inside to hear you breathing by my side, like i'm in heaven and i've died..so glad you're with me for this ride._

 _I see your face to start my day makes my all bad dreams go away, and all the stupid games we play_  
 _wouldn't have it any other way. You fill me up, you're in my veins a look could take my breath away_  
 _and all these things you give away sometimes i take for granted..."_

Erwin bajó del auto con el azabache en brazos aferrado a su cuello, entro a la casa y subió directamente a su habitación para recostarlo en la cama suavemente:

— Descansa aquí, te prepararé un café...— Erwin bajo a la cocina y preparó un café bastante cargado para el azabache, eso le ayudaría..Su segundo recurso, un baño helado.

Mientras tanto el azabache se acomodó en la cama y mientras miraba al mayor por unos breves momentos y asintió torpemente ante sus palabras, viendo como este salia de la habitación para ir a preparar el café, pero el azabache no se quedo del todo quieto, terminó de quitarse su camisa y dejó salir sus hermosas y enormes alas blancas, para posteriormente ponerse de pie y salir de aquella habitación, tambaleándose a los lados porque aun estaba algo mareado.

El demonio subió las escaleras para ver a Levi sin camisa, con sus alas desplegadas y tambaleándose por ahí:

— Tch...Levi..vas a hacerte daño...—fue a donde él y le tomo por la cintura, sintiendo su tersa piel blanca y sus suaves alas-

Notó como el mayor lo tomaba por la cintura y detuvo su avance, volteándose levemente para mirarlo— Yo solo estaba buscando...— solo se abrazo al mayor instintivamente no le gustaba estar mareado sentía que el piso se le movía y podía caerse.

—Ven aquí...vas a lastimarte...-con su brazo rodeando su cintura y el café en la otra le llevo a la cama e hizo que se sentara con cuidado. Acto seguido se arrodillo frente a él y le dio la taza —Tómalo...te sentirás mejor...

— Pero Erwin... yo...— el menor e sentó en la cama y tomo la taza de café con cuidado mientras miraba al contrario a los ojos y percibía el exquisito olor del café, además del vapor cálido que este expedía, se veía delicioso. Tomó un sorbo de aquella taza y disfruto de su sabor.

—Por favor, es el café o una ducha de agua fría...—sentenció el otro mientras miraba al azabache mientras tomaba el café como se lo había pedido.

— Necesito ir al cuarto donde uno va solo...— murmuró un poco apenado mientras despegaba la taza de sus labios y miraba al otro con sus orbes grisáceos cristalizados como si estuviese apunto de llorar, pensar en la ducha de agua fría no había sido una buena idea.

—Ven...—le quito la taza y le ayudó a pararse para mantener el equilibrio, así caminó hacia la puerta del fondo de su habitación — ¿Seguro que puedes sostenerte? —preguntó antes de soltarle y dejarlo entrar.

—Si, eso creo...— él respondió antes de entrar allí, sosteniéndose de la pared como le era posible para que unos minutos más tarde se encontrara con el joven de cabellos rubios, quien le esperaba afuera cerca de la puerta. Una vez que lo vio se lanzó a abrazarlo fuertemente de una forma un tanto posesiva para mantenerse en pie.

Erwin le esperó afuera, mientras tanto quitaba su saco y se desfajaba la camisa. Cuando le vio salir se acerco a ayudarlo, mas le sorprendió la forma en que lo abrazó, y él simplemente le correspondió el abrazo para llevarlo así a la cama y darle la taza de nuevo. El azabache suspiró de forma cansada, se sentó de nuevo al borde de la cama y sostuvo la taza entre sus manos una vez más bebiendo el café tranquilamente tal y como el mayor se lo había pedido, hasta terminarse la última gota.

—¿Como te sientes? — el rubio preguntó al ver como el azabache terminaba con todo el café de la taza, la quito de sus manos y la dejó sobre el buroc.

El azabache no dijo nada al respecto solo tomo al mayor de la camisa y lo atrajo hasta si para besarlo importándole poco el estado en el que este se encontraba, pues solamente siguió el impulso de besarlo:

— Mhm..Le..— el rubio ni siquiera completó la frase cuando sintió los suaves labios del azabache sobre los suyos y segundos después correspondió como pudo aquel beso con sabor a café y un toque de alcohol. Una vez q pudo acostumbrarse continuo el beso de forma lenta y dulce, disfrutando la suavidad de los labios ajenos.

Levi cerró los ojos mientras lo besaba, había sido un impulso momentáneo del azabache y realmente lo disfrutaba al máximo, por su parte Erwin tomó entre sus manos el rostro del otro, hundiendo las mismas entre los cabellos cenizos de aquel ángel, al mismo tiempo que lo profundizaba de a poco e ibas recostándolo en la cama suavemente.

El azabache se recostó en la cama suavemente continuando el beso de una forma un tanto apasionada envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras le besaba. Erwin soltó el rostro del otro para colocar una de sus manos al costado del azabache para acariciar sus afiladas caderas y subir por su costado derecho con delicadeza, acariciando su tersa y suave piel. A falta de aire, el rubio dejó a mucho pesar los labios de su ahora amante y bajó a besar el cuello del otro con suma delicadeza. Levi se estremeció al sentir las manos contrarias tocar su piel, haciendo que esta se erizara. Cuando se rompió aquel beso el azabache miro al mayor notando como este pasaba a besar su cuello, arrancando unos pequeños suspiros de sus labios. Deslizó una de sus manos por la espalda contraria, acariciándola con suavidad en respuesta.

El mayor paso su áspera lengua por la extensión del cuello ajeno mientras disfrutaba aquellas caricias en su espalda. Su mano libre paso a desabotonar su camisa para poder liberar sus extensas alas color vino con detalles en negro casi al final.

—Ngh...— Levi dejó salir un pequeño quejido ante la sensación, sus mejillas estaban un poco más enrojecidas que antes, debido a aquellas placenteras acciones por parte del contrario. Cuando la camisa del rubio cayó, él miraba aquellas alas quedándose algo sorprendido del tamaño y aspecto de estas.

Aquel hombre de mirar celeste, dejó delicados besos por el cuello contrario mientras sus alas caían a sus costados cubriendo casi sus cuerpos. Luego de besar su cuello, el mayor pasó sus besos por las clavículas y hombros del menor. La piel del ángel se erizaba ante el húmedo y suave contacto de sus labios, su cuerpo jamás había recibido atenciones como esa y mentiría al decir que no le gustaban las sensaciones que el contrario le hacía sentir. Detuvo sus manos que aun se deslizaban por la espalda contraria con suavidad y delicadeza, y se aferro a él abrazándolo

Una vez que termino de recorrer sus hombros y clavículas,el demonio bajó hacia su pecho besando sus pectorales suavemente para después apresar uno de sus pezones entre sus labios y lamerlos lentamente mientras una de sus manos se afianzaba a las caderas ajenas.

— Aah...E-Erwin...— la suave voz de Levi entre gemidos irrumpió el silencio, el azabache había cerrado sus ojos y se estremecía ante aquellas sensaciones placenteras en sus sensibles pezones—¿ Q-Que haces?

—Ah..lo...lo siento...— Erwin se retiró del pecho del azabache y solo se acostó a su lado abrazándolo tiernamente, quizás no era momento- ¿Te sientes mejor?

El azabache abrió sus ojos y le miró un tanto confundido aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas cuando aquella sensación placentera había cesado:

— Yo nunca había sentido algo como eso antes...— ocultó la cabeza en el pecho contrario e imitó la acción del mayor, besando sus pectorales suavemente para luego lamer sus pezones.

—Disculpa...no pude contenerme...—explicó el rubio acariciando los cabellos ajenos hasta que sintió aquellos delicados besos sobre sus pectorales para después sentir la pequeña y húmeda lengua de su acompañante —Nhm..Le..vi...— Erwin soltaba pequeños suspiros mientras cerraba sus orbes azules.

El azabache subió besando su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello, para llenarlo de besos tal y como el mayor lo había hecho con él, pasó su lengua por algunos sitios acariciando la piel de este, quería hacerle sentir lo que él sintió— ¿Puedes sentirlo?

—Ngh..Aah..~ Levi...s..si...—tomó la mano ajena y la colocó sobre su pecho, su corazón estaba mas que acelerado y sentía demasiado calor, ademas sus mejillas estaban algo enrojecidas.

— Humn... tócame, hazme vibrar como las notas de la música que creas con tanto afán...— Habló Levi mientras levantaba la cabeza y le miraba a los ojos, sus orbes grisáceos denotaban un brillo peculiar la voz del azabache era suave y tranquila al igual que sus facciones angelicales.

— ¿E..estas seguro?—-cuestionó el rubio con algo de inseguridad, sabia que su pareja era nuevo en ese sentido y no quería presionarlo o algo por el estilo.-

—F-Fue algo hermoso...— la voz del azabache era esta vez un murmullo y sus mejillas se tiñieron de rojo en aquel momento al pensar en ello.

—E..esta..bien..lo haré...pero, si quieres q me detenga..solo dilo..¿si? — comentó el rubio con tranquilidad mientras aun acariciaba las caderas ajenas y le pegaba mas a él.

Levi asintió lentamente acurrucándose aun más en la cama contra el mayor, sintiendo como sus manos acariciaban su piel y la forma en que esta se erizaba en el contacto. El rubio pasó a besar los tersos & delicados labios de aquel hermoso ángel, mientras acariciaba su espalda y bajó hasta su espalda baja, para después continuar bajando a sus glúteos. Las caricias del rubio eras tiernas y gentiles, no deseaba dañar a su amado pedazo de cielo.

El menor correspondió aquel beso de una forma lenta y suave, cerrando sus ojos mientras sentía las rugosas manos de su amante acariciar su espalda e ir descendiendo poco a poco, su piel se erizaba y él se estremecía un poco sobre todo cuando este acarició sus glúteos.

El rubio fue profundizando el beso poco a poco, introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena con calma, esperando a que el otro la recibiera para poder juguetear con la misma. Del mismo modo las manos del rubio trataron de bajar un poco mas para tocar lo que sus manos alcanzaban de las piernas del azabache, para luego, volver a subir y pasar sus dedos con delicadeza por el abdomen del otro &y subir hasta acariciar los pezones de su pareja-

Levi sintió como la lengua contraria entraba a su boca y este jugaba de forma torpe con ella, tratando de enrollar la suya con la de él. Se estremeció al sentir el cosquilleo de las manos del mayor recorrer su cuerpo desde sus piernas hasta su pecho haciendo que su piel erizara y dejo escapar un suave gemido cuando este acaricio sus pezones. Las manos del azabache se movían torpemente por los costados del mayor acariciando su piel con suavidad.

El mayor pellizco levemente los pezones ajenos y subió de nueva cuenta su mano a su cuello para tomarlo de la nuca y continuar con su beso, mientras que con su pierna, el rubio separaba las contrarias y se ayudaba de su rodilla para acariciar la entrepierna del otro. Levi continuo el beso entre jadeos y gemidos que eran ahogados en este mismo ante las vibraciones que el mayor le hacia sentir en sus diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Mientras este deslizaba sus manos acariciando su pecho de una forma suave, lenta y sensual.

Erwin dejó la nuca del ajeno y bajo sus manos para desabrochar el pantalón del pelinegro para deslizar su mano dentro de los mismos para acariciar el miembro de su amante:

— Mhm..te deseo tanto...-comentó el rubio de modo sensual en el oído del pelinegro.

El de mirar grisáceo se apoyó en sus codos mientras sentía las manos ajenas del mayor entrar en sus pantalones y acariciar su virilidad:

— Ngh...— gimió estremeciéndose un poco ante la sensación sobre todo cuando escucho al otro murmurarle en la oreja.

El rubio continuo acariciando el miembro ajeno, disfrutando de los delicados gemidos del otro que, literalmente, era música para sus oídos. Este paso la mano bajo la ropa interior de su amante para tomar el miembro de este con delicadeza y acariciarlo de mejor forma. Levi perdió la fuerza en los codos y se dejo caer de vuelta en a cama, estremeciéndose y gimiendo un poco más fuerte al sentir las rugosas y cálidas manos del mayor acariciando su delicada parte intima, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran notablemente ante aquella complaciente sensación, jamás había sentido algo como eso antes pero le gustaba por alguna razón.

El rubio continuo acariciando la intimidad del otro mientras que se acercaba a atacar el cuello contrario a besos, lamidas y leves mordidas para después bajar lentamente y con este deshacerse de la ropa restante de su amante:

—Aah...— Levi llevó las manos hasta la cabellera rubia contraria atrayendo su rostro aun más contra su cuerpo mientras ladeaba su cabeza ligeramente a un lado para darle al mayor un mejor acceso. El corazón del azabache latía apresuradamente, debido al estimulante placer que recibía.

—Mhm..Levi...yo..— el rubio le tendió completamente desnudo sobre las sabanas de su cama, mientras que colocaba las manos ajenas sobre sus caderas — Vamos, tócame...no sientas miedo, también quiero sentir tus manos en mi piel...—comentó el rubio de manera gentil y dulce.

El azabache le miró con cierto temor, aquel pequeño ángel aun era demasiado inocente, deslizo sus manos por los costados del mayor lentamente acariciando su piel y masajeandola con las yemas de sus dedos, no estaba seguro de lo que hacia o si eso estaba bien. Llevo sus manos hasta los pantalones de su pareja y los desabrocho notando el bulto que se escondían tras estso y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciarlo, se sentía algo duro.

—No tengas miedo...—comentó el rubio al sentir los movimientos indecisos de las manos de su amante —Ngh...Le..vi...ah..~ —el rubio comenzó a gemir mientras sentía aquellas caricias sobre su notable erección.

Ante los ojos del pelinegro, era algo extraño sentir el miembro erecto del mayor, su dureza le llamaba la atención y lo incitaba a tocarlo más, de modo que terminó deslizando su mano dentro de la ropa interior del mayor sintiendo su dureza y su cálidez— Humn...— tiró de esta sacándola para mirarla bien, antes de seguir jugando con ella.

—Humm..así...aah...~ —el rubio se dejo hacer mientras que el mismo bajaba su ropa interior junto con sus pantalones mostrando su erecto miembro.

El rubio esperaba que el azabache se detuviera para poder brindarle el mismo placer, mientras que el menor dejaba ir el miembro ajeno al notar que este se ponía cada vez más duro y solo lo observo con detenimiento y en silencio. Erwin sonrió de lado al ver la expresión de su amante:

— Es..la primera vez que ves uno que no es el tuyo, ¿cierto? Ademas..es la primera vez que estas de una forma íntima con alguien, ¿No es así? — Erwin levanto el mentón del otro para mirarlo fijamente con ternura y gentileza.

El azabache asintió levemente aun en silencio y sus mejillas se ruborizaron notablemente al saber que las palabras del rubio eran ciertas y no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado.

—No hay nada de que avergonzarse, cielo...— Erwin se acercó a besarlo con ternura mientras tomaba de nueva cuenta el miembro del otro y seguía masturbandolo suavemente. Después de un tiempo, el rubio dejó los labios ajenos y bajó directamente a tomar el miembro de este entre sus labios para comenzar a lamerlo suavemente desde la base hasta la punta de este.

—Ngh...— el ángel gimió estremeciéndose, notando como la sensible piel de su miembro se encogía ante la cosquilleante y húmeda sensación proveniente de la lengua contraria.

Acto seguido, el rubio introdujo por completo el miembro del menor en su boca mientras subía y bajaba lentamente escuchando los gemidos de su amante mientras que su mano libre bajaba a su entrada para frotarla.

— Aah... Er-win...— el azabache gemía arqueando su espalda ante el placer mientras llevaba sus manos hasta el cabello rubio de su amante para acariciarlo en respuesta.

Erwin aumentó la cadencia de la felación mientras seguía frotando la entrada ajena. Momentos después la lengua del rubio fue directamente a la entrada del menor para comenzar a lamerla suavemente y así seguirla preparando.

—Mhn...— empuñó las sabanas de la cama gimiendo sonoramente ante las sensaciones placenteras que el rubio le hacían sentir que le invadían desde la nuca hasta los dedos de los pies.

El rubio dejo la entrada ajena e introdujo uno de sus dedos lentamente, no quería hacerle daño:

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó algo preocupado por dañar a su amante.

— S-Si...— contestó el azabache entre gemidos mientras que su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado debido a la excitación del momento.

—Esta bien...— el rubio comenzó a mover su dedo en el interior del pequeño azabache mientras lamia la extensión de su miembro con delicadeza. Una vez que sintió relajado a su pareja, introdujo un segundo dedo para comenzar a moverlos como tijera. Después de unos momentos de seguir preparando la entrada ajena, retiró sus dedos y le miro fijamente, mientras que la respiración de su ahora amante era agitada, sus mejillas y su cuerpo estaban enrojecidos de excitación y sudoración.

Acto seguido, el rubio notó que el miembro del pelinegro estaba lo suficientemente húmedo, así que se levantó y se acomodó entre las piernas de su pareja:

— ¿Estas..seguro de continuar?

El azabache le miraba con cierto brillo peculiar en sus ojos mientras asentía con calma.

— Si quieres parar, solo dilo...Seré delicado de cualquier modo...— explicó el rubio mientras rozaba su miembro contra la entrada del azabache y comenzó a entrar en él de un modo suave y delicado.

Levi hizo un pequeño gesto ante la extraña sensación que experimentaba, aunque se sentía bien de cualquier modo y gemía en el proceso.

— ah...amor..muy estrecho...—logro entrar por completo y se quedo ahí— ¿Estas bien?

Le miro con sus brillosos orbes grisáceos y un pequeño hilillo de saliva resbalando de sus labios – Extraña pero satisfactoria sensación... – comentó con tranquilidad.

—Espero así te resulte nuestro encuentro...—comento con tranquilidad mientras buscaba los labios ajenos para besarlo apasionadamente mientras comenzaba a embestirlo

Levi gimió levemente para luego terminar acallando sus quejas en aquel apasionado beso que el otro le daba. El azabache deslizaba sensualmente sus manos a través de la espalda ajena, acariciando su piel con la yema de sus dedos, dando un pequeño masaje circular en algunas de las zonas.

Algunos leves gemidos escapaban de la boca del rubio mientras continuaba embistiendo suavemente el pequeño cuerpo del azabache, para después aumentar las mismas, mientras escuchaba como su pareja gemía sonora y continuamente arqueando su espalda ligeramente, mientras hundía su cabeza contra la almohada siendo victima de aquellas sensaciones placenteras que recorrían poco a poco cada centímetro de su ser.

— Ah...ah...Le..vi...ngh..te necesito...— gemía el rubio sonoramente a la par del otro,mientras sentía como el placer inundaba cada milímetro de su cuerpo, haciendo sus estocadas lentas pero profundas. —Oye...mírame...—pidió juntando su frente con la ajena mientras rozaba aquel punto que sabia enloquecería a su pareja

—Ngh... —Levi abrió sus ojos los cuales adquirieron cierto brillo lleno de lujuria y deseo mientras gemía constantemente, sintiendo como una ola de placer invadía su cuerpo y como una extraña sensación llegaba a su miembro poco a poco llevándolo a su limite.

— Ya..no voy a aguantar mucho...— advirtió el rubio mientras seguía golpeando con su miembro aquel sitio del azabache, mientras él sentía su limite llegar y gemía un poco mas-

—Ngh... aaah — el azabache se corrió sin más sin poder aguantar más de aquella satisfactoria y complaciente sensación, sonrojándose notablemente al notar como la semilla de su miembro bañaba parte del pecho del mayor.

El rubio dio un par de estocadas mas y comenzó a correrse dentro de su amante, aunque no preguntó realmente si podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, se quedó dentro de su pareja tomando sus labios en un suave beso. El de mirar grisáceo sintió aquella pegajosa y tibia sensación llenarle el interior, se quedó quieto tratando de regular su respiración e intentando acostumbrarse a aquella extraña sensación dentro de él.

— Perdona...— dijo por haberse corrido dentro de su pareja sin preguntar. Así, salio de èl y le dio un suave beso en los labios

El azabache se mantuvo con las piernas abiertas sintiendo como parte de la semilla de su pareja resbalaba de su entrada cuando este había salido de él —¿Habías hecho eso antes...? — preguntó cuando su respiración se regularizo un poco.

—El rubio acaricio el rostro ajeno con ternura y asintió con la cabeza. — Sin embargo antes no tenia significado...pero ahora si...

—Ya veo... — miro de vuelta al joven de cabellos rubios y sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban ligeramente de nuevo.

—Iré a limpiarme..y traeré algo para limpiarte...¿Esta bien? — le dejo un beso en los labios y se levantó al baño.

Levi asintió en respuesta y se sentó al borde de la cama, sacudiendo sus enormes y blanquecinas alas para desentumirlas un poco y se miró en el espejo de la habitación, despeinado y sucio como lo estaba en esos momentos, después miró hacia el baño para ver si el mayor ya volvía. El rubio entro al baño y limpio su pecho y rostro quitando el exceso de sudor. Tomó una toalla algo húmeda y salió para encontrarse a su amante sentado en la cama:

— Todo bien?

Le miró ladeando su cabeza ligeramente a un lado— Necesito un poco de música normalmente siempre toco el arpa para relajarme e ir a dormir...— el respondió mientras miraba a Erwin regresar a la cama.

—Hummm...ya veo...—le dio la toalla al azabache para que se limpiara & aseara cómodamente— No tengo arpa...pero puedo tocar el violín para ti...

— El violín suena bien— Respondió mientras tomaba la toalla que su pareja le había entregado y comenzó a limpiar el sudor y la suciedad de su cuerpo, una vez que terminó se acurruco en la cama sin dejar de mirar al mayor.

—Bien...entonces así será amor...puedo...llamarte así, ¿Verdad? —se coloco la ropa interior y tomó la toalla que utilizó su pareja para llevarla al baño y tocar el violín para su pareja.

—Seguro, porque no— respondió con tranquilidad aun acurrucado sobre la cama mirando al contrario.

— ¿Necesitas una manta? La casa es algo fría..—comentó el rubio mientras sacaba el violín de su estuche.

—No...— envolvió su sensual y desnudo cuerpo con sus enormes alas blancas observando como su pareja sacaba su violín de su estuche.

—Esta bien...—Erwin se colocó frente a las partituras, llevó el instrumento a su hombro y comenzó a tocar, dejándose llevar por la ternura del momento.

El pequeño y atractivo ángel escuchaba la música que el mayor creaba al tocar al violín y cerró sus ojos para disfrutar aun más de esta, amaba la música pero la que Erwin creaba era especial diferente a cualquier otra. La música era lenta y dulce ante los oídos de Erwin y esperaba que fuese igual para el azabache. Cerro sus ojos, dejando que sus dedos danzaran sobre las cuerdas de aquel instrumento

El azabache se sintió relajado al escuchar esa dulce y tranquila melodía, amaba cuando la música lograba brindarle aquel toque de paz y tranquilidad que el buscaba cada noche antes de entregarse a morfeo. Erwin continuo tocando de manera dulce, tranquila y relajante para su amante que yacía en la cama, quería enamorarle también con su música & brindarle un descanso tranquilo. 

}El pelinegro suspiró complacido al escuchar aquella suave y relajante música que poco a poco lo fue arrullando de modo que en un momento el azabache sentía su cuerpo bastante ligero como si estuviese flotando en el aire, hasta que termino quedándose dormido unos momentos más tarde conservando en su rostro aquellos hermosos rasgos angelicales que le caracterizaban a gran medida.

Luego de algunos minutos el rubio abrió los ojos acabando la melodía y notó a su amante dormir, este le miró enternecido y dejó su instrumento en su estuche, camino a la cama y se acostó con cuidado a lado del azabache, le abrazo de la cintura entrelazando sus manos y le cubrió con sus alas mientras el se cubría con una alas del rubio eran lo suficientemente grandes como para cubrir en su totalidad el pequeño cuerpo del azabache.

El ángel buscó el calor del cuerpo contrario y se acurrucó contra él para seguir durmiendo de la forma pacifica en que lo hacía. Erwin notó como el otro se acurrucaba y este le recibió en su pecho para dormir junto a él. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que dormía acompañado, Levi disfrutó del calor que el mayor le brindaba llevándolo a caer en un profundo sueño que no le haría despertar hasta el día siguiente. El mayor le imitó y así paso la maravillosa noche que al menos el rubio jamas olvidaría.

La mañana siguiente llegó, eran alrededor de las 11am y el rubio despertaba aun manteniendo a aquel hermoso àngel entre sus brazos. El azabache aun dormía acurrucado al lado del mayor sin moverse de donde se encontraba:

— Eres tan hermoso...sonara una locura, pero _te amo mas que a mi propia piel_...No quiero dejarte ir...– susurraba el mayor mientras acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja.

El azabache abrió sus ojos lentamente al sentir un cosquilleo en su cuerpo ademas de escuchar un murmullo y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba envuelto entre las enormes alas del mayor, lo cual le sorprendió y le pareció tierno a la vez— Erwin...

—Buenos días, mi ángel dormilón...¿Como estas, mi cielo? —le preguntó acariciando su rostro con dulzura

Se talla sus ojos y se estira un poco antes de fijar sus orbes grisáceos en el mayor, dejando salir un pequeño bostezo– Buen día, humn bien supongo... – la verdad es que no se sentía del todo bien debido a la resaca.

—Tus ojos me dicen otra cosa...—cubrió al menor con la manta y se levantó a cerrarle las cortinas para que el sol no le molestara —¿Quieres desayunar ya?

—Humn seguro... — el menor bostezó una vez más aun acurrucado en la cama, pues aun tenia algo de pereza

—Esta bien, cariño..No te levantes...— El rubio le besó la frente y bajó a la cocina para hacer el desayuno para ambos.

Levi se sentó en el borde de la cama y busco su ropa para ponérsela mientras el mayor había ido a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Erwin estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para ambos y subirlo a la habitación. Decidió preparar omelette, algo de fruta picada con yogurth, ademas de té negro para los dos. Una vez q terminó subio con la charola a la habitación

El azabache esperaba sentado sobre la cama en silencio, contemplando la habitación en la que se encontraba hasta que por fin vio al mayor regresar con una bandeja de comida la cual se miraba realmente deliciosa:

—Será mejor que te acomodes en la cama para que puedas desayunar...—dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba en la cama.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama aun lado del mayor y pudo percibir el delicioso aroma del desayuno mientras su estomago dejaba salir un pequeño gruñido en respuesta. Erwin le colocó la charola en las piernas y después tomo su plato:

— Adelante...espero que te guste..

Miró la charola que se encontraba posada en sus piernas y de inmediato tomó sus cubiertos para comer una porción de la fruta con yogurht que se hallaba en su plato, la cual además de ser nutritiva estaba bastante deliciosa— Humn nada mal...

—Me alegra que te guste...–comentó el rubio mientras comenzaba a comer a la par del azabache. La fruta era dulce..y eso le encantaba.

Ambos comenzaron a comer en un maravilloso y agradable silencio, parecido a aquellos silencios en sus caminatas cuando recién se conocieron. Erwin terminó de desayunar seguido de Levi, para después tomar la charola y bajarlos a la cocina para lavar los trastos sucios.

Tardó aproximadamente cerca de 15 min y al darse la vuelta se topó con una figura un tanto conocida, pero que sin embargo tenía siglos sin ver: Un muchacho alto de cabellos rubios arriva de sus cejas, barba cerrada y mirar grisáceo, además vestía un simple traje negro y contemplaba fijamente al rubio de mirar azulado y en ropa interior:

— ¿Que demonios haces aquí? — preguntó Erwin mientras se recargaba en la barra de la cocina.

— ¿Que? ¿Crees que lo que ocurre en la tierra no es noticia en los diferentes mundos? — repeló el otro mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa y olfateaba el lugar y al rubio — Una buena noche..¿Eh?

— Ah...que desagradable, Mike...Eso no te incumbe...— respondió Erwin triunfante.

— No, no...no...te equivocas...esto me incumbe y mas de lo que crees, porque...Verás, esto llegó tanto allá arriba, como abajo...— dijo Mike mientras señalaba el techo y el suelo del lugar.

— ¿Y eso que? tu estas en el limbo...¿Que haces aquí? — preguntó el rubio bastante confundido.

— Estas en problemas, joven...Mira que un romance con un ángel...— bromeó para molestar a su acompañante.

— ¿Que carajos tiene de malo?¿Eh?...— Erwin se alteró mientras el miedo se apoderaba de él, la presencia de Mike en su hogar podría ser buena...o mala...

— Cálmate, galán...No se si sea bueno o malo...pero esto es un leve problema...

— Explícate...

— Solo...respondeme una pregunta...— Mike se puso serio mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a la pequeña mesa en la cocina.

— Habla...— dijo Erwin cruzándose de brazos.

— Tu...¿Lo amas? — preguntó refiriéndose a Levi

— Tch...que estúpida pregunta es esa..Claro que lo amo..demasiado...

— No, no como el romance de una noche...¿Realmente lo amas? ¿Te imaginas toda una vida a su lado? — completó Mike mientras analizaba a Erwin.

— Lo amo, lo amo con todo lo bueno y lo malo que hay en él, con cada pieza rota, cada cabello, cada milímetro de mi piel..Él hizo que mi muerto corazón volviera a latir con tan solo el roce de su mano sobre mi piel. Lo amo para compartir nuestra eternidad juntos, aquí...lo amo como para formar una familia y ver los años pasar, a la gente envejecer mientras nosotros nos amamos cada día mas. Lo amo porque lo necesito y lo necesito porque lo amo, _porque necesito de alguien, que me mire a los cuando hablo. Que escuche mis tristezas y desiertos con paciencia y aún cuando no comprenda, respete mis sentimientos, necesito de alguien que venga a luchar a mi lado sin ser llamado..._ —explicó el rubio a Mike con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba conmovido, estaba enamorado...y no era un amor barato como el que Mike había insinuado, era un amor puro...

— Eso es suficiente para mi...— dijo Mike con una sonrisa —¿Él esta arriba?

Erwin asintió mientras le guiaba a aquella habitación donde el azabache estaba a medio vestir, al verlos subir se confundió bastante, no sabía que alguien mas viviera con Erwin:

— Amor, quiero presentarte a Mike...Mike Zakarius.. Él es como nosotros, aunque no es ángel ni demonio...él esta en el limbo, entre ambos, asi que es un humano...inmortal

— Mucho gusto, Levi...— Mike saludó de un modo gentil

— ¿Que tal?..— respondió Levi algo cansado

— Levi... tu ¿Amas a Erwin?...— preguntó Mike mientras veía como el pequeño ángel se aferraba a la cintura de Erwin.

— Es al primer hombre que he amado en mi vida, él primero que me ha aceptado tal cual soy, él primero que no me ha abandonado al saber mi verdadera naturaleza o mi pasado. Él puso sus ojos en mi...y yo le correspondí, le correspondí no por gratitud...lo hice porque de verdad _él en su infierno me enamoró..._ y yo me dejé llevar...y ahora...ahora ya no imagino mi vida sin él...— los ojos del azabache estaban cristalizados y miraba al rubio de una forma tan amorosa, pura y sincera...Mirada que mike jamás había visto en toda su vida.

— Eso es lo que necesitaba escuchar...Bien, quiero que sepan que han roto una regla al enamorarse...pero..Hay una solución, aunque esta conlleva hace un sacrificio...— explicó Mike con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿A que te refieres? — preguntó Erwin intrigado

— ¿Estarían dispuestos a dejar su inmortalidad, a abandonar sus alas para vivir una vida como mortales? — finalizó Mike mientras les miraba fijamente.

Erwin, miró a Levi con un profundo y devoto amor, mientras que los ojos de Levi dejaban caer algunas lágrimas que al chocar contra el suelo se cristalizaban. Se miraron de ese modo durante algunos minutos para después responder de forma firme y segura:

— Si. — dijeron ambos al unísono.

Mike sonrió complacido ante la respuesta de ambos:

— Bien...que asi sea...— el rubio cerro un momento los ojos mientras decía un par de oraciones. Entonces, Erwin y Levi sentían como sus espaldas se relajaban y dejaban de sentirse pesadas, sus alas se habían ido y sus vidas mortales comenzaban — Hay algo que debo decirles...— suspiró mientras se preparaban para irse — Ustedes...son almas gemelas...y son de las pocas que han logrado encontrarse, por lo que se les ha otorgado el privilegio de que al morir...Volverán a encontrarse...y entonces...podrán amarse nuevamente como seres inmortales...— Dicho esto, Mike abrió un pequeño portal y salio de aquella habitación dejando a aquel par solos nuevamente.

Ambos lloraban a borbotones, por fin la vida de ambos cobraba sentido, un hermoso y maravilloso sentido. Erwin tomó al azabache entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo suavemente, para después subir la intensidad del mismo mientras las pequeñas manos del azabache recorrian su espalda. El rubio tendió al azabache en la cama y volvió a hacerle el amor, de una forma dulce, tierna y gentil...pero sobre todo con tanto amor que ambos lloraban en el proceso,

Su nueva vida comenzó oficialmente cuando al día siguiente Levi se mudó con Erwin, abandonando aquella triste y fría casa. La pareja actuaba como un hermoso matrimonio, aunque meses después contrajeron nupcias...y ellos mismos fue quienes se encargaron de regar un hermoso relato sobre la mansión en la Avenida Saint Marie:

 _"Hace muchos, muchos años...un bello ángel y un atractivo demonio se enamoraron. Su amor fue tan puro e intenso que causo la benevolencia de Dios y Lucifer, dejando que ambos vivieran su romance sacrificando sus hermosas alas y vida inmortal para vivir una maravillosa vida como mortales...Mas al morir, ambos se encontraron en el cielo...y así pudieron amarse nuevamente, solo que esta vez: Eternamente.."_

:: FIN:: 

_/ Bien, espero que hallan llorado y reído con este hermoso fanfic, tanto como yo y para la persona que va dedicado._  
 _Amor, gracias por inspirarme a escribir este maravilloso fanfic, gracias por estar ahí cuando mas lo necesito...y gracias por llegar a mi vida cuando mas te necesitaba. Te amo, y espero que halla sido de tu agrado. /_


End file.
